


Tears of a mermaid

by FaeQueen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mythology References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/pseuds/FaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can create and love can destroy.The love of one mermaid has shielded Duke from some of the worst demons of Haven.Pride however goes before the fall and now her time has run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of a mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a random Drabble while I am waiting on mom to finish her PT.I may expound on this later I don't know.Elements of mythology in this.Set AU where Star took Jenifer's place.(and yes I totally ship Dukeifer lol)

Title:Tears of a mermaid

Fandom:Haven

Paring:Duke Crocker/OFC

Notes:this is just a little Drabble I am posting from my phone to get my profile up and running.It is not edited whatsoever at this time and so I apologize for the mistakes.

 

The docks were the only place she ever felt at peace.But being near the Cape Rouge,being near him brought a wave of feelings that she didn't care to put a name to.Snow white hair tickled her face as she crept along the water.Funny thing was she was practically raised on the waves from before she could walk.

 

So it would only make sense that she would loose her heart to a modern day pirate.

 

She had remained at his side through everything through the troubles all of it.

But then came Mara like a hurricane blowing in.

She thought her love would have been enough to protect him to shield him from the harpy's clutches.But there was something about her dark and dangerous that struck deep in Duke.

Before she knew it little by little he was slipping away.

They had fought that night like a couple of caged tigers.She had stormed off the Rouge in a fury leaving Duke to drink himself into a stupor.

He would never know the scar he had left upon her heart.

Wading out into the waves she threw back her hood and raised her face to the skies as the rain began to soak her.."I see your point now Calypso I'm sorry I doubted you."She could feel her heart breaking with the dawn.

Hurried footsteps on the dock made her turn her head.He found her note.He would know now that the troubles were not the only supernatural thing in Haven. "I'm so sorry Duke"tears slid down her face "I never ever meant to hurt you.This town needs you.I will never stop loving you."

Mermaids could only live once and they did so with a passion.

But if that love was not returned,the sea would retake them.She had tried to find some solid proof of what she felt between them.

"STAR!!come back up on the Rouge hon please!Look I'm sorry for whatever stupid dumbass thing I said to make you cry.Just come home!"She wanted to oh god she wanted to.

"My time is up Duke.Just,don't stop loving please,don't loose that golden heart"

The last thing she heard was his scream of grief and pain as the first light of the sun touched her.

If a mermaid's love was not returned they would become part of their home,sea foam.

The waves carried her final gift back to him.He would wear it until the day he died and it would be buried with him.On a delicate silver chain was a single jewel lit with the colors of the rainbow.

The tear of a mermaid.


End file.
